Second Chances Reboot
by Gears112
Summary: One of my older stories, Second Chances, rewritten and updated. Toddler Animatronics and adorableness abound, along with the guards and technician being stuck trying to help take care of the rambunctious tots. K Plus just in case. Please Enjoy!


**Second Chances**

 _Reboot/Remake of a Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter One: Already on the Right Foot

 _199X_

"So why are we stuck here again?" The taller security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, asked as he and the dirty blond man, Mike Schmidt, walked towards the front door. "I mean I understand why you, and sorta me are here..." Mike raised an eyebrow as he looked at the taller man. "But why the technician from that Circus Rental shi-place?" Mike sighed.

"Cause those animatronics are being kept for storage here while the Rental location is being cleaned out due to the flooding." Mike explained. "And according to Mr. Montgomery-"

"Circus Baby and her friends do well with me. Which will help keep the odds of you two getting hurt or dead down." Mike and Jeremy looked and saw a lanky man, about a half inch taller than Mike, standing near the doors, having heard the entire conversation. Mike wiped his face in embarrassment.

"Damnit Jeremy..." Mike mumbled under his breath before composing himself. "Mr. Miller, right?" The dark haired-beanie wearing man nodded. "I'm M-"

"Mike Schmidt and he's Jeremy Fitzgerald." The man finished, gesturing absently to each of them. "Afton's adamant about being 'prepared'." He said shrugging before there was a yelp and a crash sound. The three men looked at each other in surprise. "That sounded like an anima-"

"Oh how CUUUUTE~!" Chica's voice squealed. "Mikey, Jere-Bear! You need to see these little guys!" Mike went pink and Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the nicknames as Mr. Miller frowned.

"She can't be referring to the Circus animatronics..." He started to say as the three briskly walked to the sound of the cheering bird. They got to the party room and stopped.

"Wha...?" Mike started to say.

"Is that a...?" Mr. Miller tried finishing, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't think they made animatronics that small..." Jeremy said as they looked at the toddler sized rabbit animatronic trying to out maneuver Chica, who was desperately trying to hug the small bunny.

"No! No! No!" The rabbit yelled, frustrated with the bird. "Go! A! Way!" Chica pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on cutie pie! I just want a hug!" The rabbit made an irritated grumbling noise before spotting the three human adults. The rabbit made a terrified gasp and ran to hide under a table.

"Uh...?" The guys looked at each other and then at Chica, who was just as confused before turning back to the bunny, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"It's ok little guy, they're ok, they're nice guys." She said before adding quickly. "I don't really know about the Eggs Benedict guy, but he seems nice!" Mike and Jeremy looked at the dark haired man, who was covering his red face.

"Eggs...Benedict?" Jeremy asked slowly.

"It was auto correct..." The man mumbled as he walked over to the table and looked for the rabbit. "Ok, buddy, we just to figure out where you belong and-OW!" The man stepped back, holding his nose. "That little brat broke my nose!" Jeremy sighed as he came over.

"I doubt it." Jeremy looked over at the man before nodding. "Nah, you're good, just some busted blood nerves or something." The man glared at Jeremy as the taller man leaned over the table and grabbed the rabbit by the scuff of the neck.

"NOOOO! NO! NO! NO!" The little rabbit cried out, punching the air. "Put! Me! Down!" Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to run off?" The rabbit frowned and stopped squirming.

"Maybe?"

"Then you're staying in the air." The rabbit whined and went back to kicking and squirming as Chica rolled her eyes.

"Jeremy." Jeremy looked at the slightly smaller chicken.

"What?"

"Seriously? You're gonna scare him." Jeremy sighed before handing the rabbit to Chica.

"Then you hold him."

"NO! PUT! ME! DOWN!" Mike sighed as he wiped his face before they heard a tiny sneeze. Everyone paused and looked towards the sound as tiny little bear ears poked out from behind a box. Mike slowly walked over and put the box aside and raised an eyebrow as he saw the light-golden colored bear rubbing its nose.

"Uh...hi?" The bear looked up at Mike and blinked a few times, as if trying to register who Mike was. "Who are you?" The bear continued to blink confusedly at Mike, who smiled gently. "It's alright..."

"You're Francis's son, aren't ya?" The bear ask and Mike's face dropped slowly.

"W-What?" The bear smiled before attempting to snap its fingers.

"Now I remember! You're Mikey! Francis's little boy!" The bear said, beaming. "How is he-"

"Mr. Schmidt?" The technician asked slowly, noticing Mike's trembling as he stepped back from the cub before the 7-foot Circus Baby animatronic poked her head in.

"What's all the hubbub?" She asked before seeing the toddlers. "O-Oh! I didn't know that Freddy's had tiny helpers too!" Mr. Miller looked at her and sighed.

"I don't think so..."

"C-Can we call the manager?" Mike managed out. "I-I think he needs to know about thi-" Mike's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor, narrowly avoiding the toddler bear.

"Mikey!"

"Crap! Mike!"

"Mr. Schmidt!"

.

* * *

.

 **A 'Reboot'/'Remake' of one of my older stories, Second Chances, I decided to rewrite the story and see what would happen.**

 **This and the older version are in two separate AUs.**

 **Feel free to Suggest scenes/later plot lines and Enjoy!**


End file.
